


Turnabout New Year

by Cakemage



Category: Shark (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakemage/pseuds/Cakemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Sebastian find a way to have fun at an otherwise awful office New Year's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout New Year

Sebastian Stark leaned up against the bar and watched the forced merriment around him. It was eleven PM and he, along with most of his colleagues, was stuck in a cheap, rundown hotel ballroom that smelled faintly of old urine. It was the D.A.’s annual New Year’s party, and while Cutler had _said_ that attendance wasn’t mandatory, anyone who knew anything about office politics understood what he really meant by that. And so Sebastian had grudgingly shown up and had promptly made a bee-line for the bar, saying as little as possible to all who greeted him and skillfully managing to avoid getting trapped into conversation by anyone. It wasn’t all bad, though, he had to admit. The upside of the evening was standing next to him in a slinky, low-cut black dress. She was sipping a martini and glaring at Leo Cutler, who was in a secluded corner chatting up a waitress while his oblivious wife sat less than ten feet away.

“You know, killing people with your mind only works in the movies, Jess,” Sebastian said casually as he sidled over to her.

“A girl can dream,” she replied with a shrug.

“Hey, believe me, I know all about impossible dreams,” he said with a blatant leer to prove his point.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes in response to his overtures, then took another sip of her drink. “You know, I’m kind of surprised he was so insistent on us showing up for this party, especially after the disaster that was his Dirty Santa party,” she said with a derisive snort. “’Cause nothing says “Christmas Spirit” like unwrapping a cheap teddy bear in bondage gear in front of all your coworkers, am I right?”

“I still can’t believe no one tried to steal it from me,” he replied cheerfully. “Anyway, it could’ve been worse. At least he let us have an open bar.”

“And the fact that he’s done it again makes me question his sanity,” she replied, motioning to the bartender for another martini.

“Maybe he’s just being generous, Jess,” said Sebastian charitably.

“Ha!” 

“Then again, maybe someone told him that you never let us have one when you were D.A., and he’s trying to one-up you,” he added rather more realistically.

She smiled grimly at him. “That or he’s just hoping that it’ll make everyone _think_ he’s kind and generous.” She paused and took a sip of her drink. “He sure knows how to play the game, I’ll give him that.”

He nodded and finished off his whiskey sour. “It looks like it’s about to backfire on him, though,” he said.

At Jessica’s puzzled glance, he gestured towards the center of the room, where Isaac was restraining a highly intoxicated Danny while Raina apologized to the large, angry man that her coworker had apparently just vomited on. 

Jessica sighed. “Not _again_. That boy really needs to learn how to hold his liquor.” 

“Or at least his lunch,” Sebastian quipped, earning a groan and a swat from Jessica.

They watched silently for a moment as the large, vomit-soaked man ignored Raina and moved to attack Danny and Isaac before being tackled by Madeleine. The two senior members of the HPCU shared a glance that said what neither wanted to put into words: namely, that this was not their fucking problem and there was no way in hell they were getting involved.

“Join me in the garden?” she suggested.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her away.

They quietly slipped outside and gratefully breathed in the comparatively fresh air. Neither said a word as they walked down the path that led to what passed for the hotel’s garden. Much to his surprise, Jessica seemed to have no objections to the placement of his arm, and so he left it where it was until they reached a small metal bench in the center of the garden. In front of it was a fountain that may well have been breathtakingly romantic when it was installed thirty years ago, but which was now in the same state of decay as the rest of the hotel. What little water there was left was still and inky black, and could only be considered romantic by the colonies of mosquitoes that populated it during the warmer months. 

“Lovely place Leo picked, isn’t it?” Jessica asked sardonically, brushing a pile of dead leaves off of the bench before sitting down.

“Oh, yeah. He really has impeccable taste,” Sebastian deadpanned as he settled in next to her. 

Jessica smirked. “Hey, maybe that’s why he gave us an open bar; he was hoping we’d all get too drunk to notice how crappy the place is.”

“Wouldn’t put it past him,” Sebastian agreed.

“Probably would’ve worked, too, if the bartender knew what the hell he was doing.”

“Ugh, tell me about it. Didn’t seem to stop you, though,” he teased.

“Well, it just seemed like such a shame to let Leo’s generosity go to waste. Besides, I have to keep warm somehow,” she replied with a shrug.

“Well, if you’re looking for ways to warm up, nothing’s better than shared body heat,” he suggested, fully expecting her to respond with a snarky comment or physical blow.

Much to his surprise, however, she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sebastian gawked at her. “Jesus, just how much did you have to drink?” he asked, barely noticing as his arm automatically wrapped itself around her waist and gently pulled her closer. 

She rolled her eyes and patted his knee. “I’m not drunk, Sebastian. Not that drunk, anyway.”

“Then why?”

She gave him a gentle smile. “Well, you’ve changed a lot this past year, and I’m really starting to like the man you’ve become,” she replied. Also…”

“Also?” he asked as the “Hallelujah” chorus started playing in his head. 

“I don’t know. It’s just…” she paused and sighed, her expression growing more serious. “Sebastian, you were the one person who stood by me throughout all of the chaos, betrayal and heartbreak this past year. You went to bat for me over and over, and whenever I was on the edge you were always there to talk me down, no matter what. I want you to know how much that means to me, how much _you_ mean to me.”

“It’s nothing compared to what you did for me, Jess. You defended me when you would’ve had every right to walk away, and I won’t forget that,” he hesitated briefly, then cupped her face in his hand and went on, “I really do love you, you know. 

He held his breath as he tried to gauge her response to this revelation. At first she seemed startled, but after a moment she smiled warmly and leaned into his hand, and he sighed in relief and pleasure. He knew then that he wouldn’t be stopped, and so he turned, lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was gentle, slow and almost chaste, much to Jessica’s surprise. He seemed more than happy to let her decide when to escalate matters, and at the moment she didn’t feel like keeping him waiting. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, eliciting a fierce groan from him, and he wound his arms tightly around her as though he couldn’t possibly get close enough. At some point during the embrace Jessica ended up half-draped across Sebastian’s lap, though neither one could recall exactly how or when that had happened. Eventually, a mutual need for oxygen forced them to break apart, which they did with considerable reluctance. 

“By the way,” she breathed into his ear, “I love you, too.”

He laughed softly and leaned in to kiss her again when he was suddenly interrupted by the unwelcome sound of his cellphone’s ring. He sighed irritably and briefly considered throwing it into the fountain.

“You should probably get that. It may be important,” said Jessica casually as she began to nibble at his neck.

“You’re the devil,” he groaned.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket with some difficulty, partially because Jessica was driving him to distraction with her lips and tongue, but mostly because she refused to budge from her spot on his lap. 

“What do you want, Danny?” Sebastian barked as he answered the phone. “What, you _and_ Madeleine this time? Seriously?”

He paused and tried to listen to what the other man said, but Jessica was playing merry hell with his concentration and clearly loving every minute of it. He covered the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered, “You’ll pay for this,” before attempting to return his attention to Danny.

“All right, all right. Here’s what I want you to do. Listen very carefully, Danny, because this is important. You ready? Good. Now, _go fuck yourself_ ,” he said, and hung up.

“And _I’m_ the devil?” said Jessica, leaning back and quirking an eyebrow at him in amusement.

“Yes, you are. That’s why I love you,” he replied simply. “Besides, he can’t expect me to keep on bailing him out every time he gets arrested. It’s tough love, that’s all.”

“I think you could do with a bit of ‘tough love’ yourself,” she replied with a smile that would damn an angel.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he growled, reaching up to push the straps of her dress off of her shoulders.

“But not here,” she said calmly as she broke away from him and readjusted her dress.

“See? _Devil_ ,” he mumbled peevishly.

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Sebastian, if you want to strip down outside in mid-winter, that’s your business, but my clothes are staying on for the time being.” 

She grinned mischievously and helped him to his feet before continuing, “Besides, I highly doubt you’ll be able to—“ she coughed meaningfully, “— _maintain_ for very long in this weather.”

She turned to walk back to the hotel but was stopped by his arms wrapping around her from behind and his body pressing deliciously into hers. She moaned involuntarily and arched her neck as he began kissing her shoulder. 

“I can as long as you’re here to keep me warm,” he growled, sending pleasant shivers down her spine and doing serious damage to her willpower.

Her resolution was destroyed entirely when he began gently nibbling her earlobe.

“You know, we passed an open supply closet on the way out,” she gasped.

“Lead the way,” he replied without loosening his hold on her.

“It might help if you’d let me move,” Jessica pointed out.

“Probably,” he agreed as he began to teasingly caress her stomach and hips.

She realized that he had no intention of going any easier on her than she’d gone on him, and knew that it was entirely up to her to get the two of them inside. She sighed and wiggled free from his grasp with considerable reluctance, took his arm in her own and led him back inside. By a stroke of luck, the door to the supply closet was still open, and there were no witnesses in sight. They hurried inside and locked the door behind them.

Once the lock was secure, Sebastian whirled around and pinned Jessica to the wall. “Now, I believe you said something about showing me some tough love,” he whispered.

“I think I could use some as well,” she replied saucily.

“Happy to oblige,” he said, his hands slipping behind her back to unzip her dress.

The dress slowly pooled to the floor around Jessica’s feet, leaving her dressed only in a pair of blue satin panties and a pair of high heels. Sebastian stepped back to admire the view as best as he could in the dim light of the closet. He placed his hands on her hips and gazed at her in near-reverence.

“I am the luckiest man alive,” he said, gently sliding the thin fabric off of her. 

She arched her back and grinned seductively at him as her panties joined the dress on the floor. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Don’t intend to,” he said, and kissed her.

His hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts, his fingers skillfully caressing her nipples, lightly pinching them and gently rolling them between his forefingers and thumbs. She moaned into his mouth, egging him on. He didn’t need much more encouragement than that.

He reluctantly turned his attention away from her perfect breasts, one arm sliding around her waist, the other making its way down between her legs. His fingers slid past her clitoris and began expertly teasing the entrance to her sex, causing her to abruptly break the kiss. She threw her head back and gasped as though she’d just been struck, and he laughed gruffly at her response.

“You’re ready, aren’t you?” he growled.

“God, yes,” she hissed, grinding against his hand in an attempt to hurry him up.

Sebastian couldn’t have refused her even if he’d tried. He swiftly entered her with two long, dexterous fingers, earning a throaty cry of pleasure from her. He curved them inwards and began thrusting them in and out of her, relishing every responding gasp and moan. 

“Don’t stop,” she begged hoarsely as he teased her clitoris with his thumb.

He merely grunted in response, too focused on the task at hand to string together a verbal reply. He lowered his head to shoulder-height and picked up the pace of his strokes, quickly rendering her incapable of coherent thought. When he bit down on her neck, she came with a startled cry. The sound combined with the look on her face and the feel of her spasming around his fingers nearly had him coming along with her, and as much as he was enjoying himself, he was growing desperate for his own release. He slowly withdrew his fingers as she clung limply to him, still trembling from the intensity of her orgasm.

“Jess, please, I need you so bad,” he panted.

He held her steady with one hand and reached for his belt buckle with the other, but was stopped when Jessica grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up to her face. “You have me,” she said, and took his fingers in her mouth, slowly licking them clean and nearly causing him to pass out then and there. 

“Oh, god,” he groaned.

It was her turn to steady him, now. She released his hand, knelt down in front of him and set to work undoing his pants while he set to work on his suit jacket and shirt buttons.

“Oh, yeah,” he gasped, forcing himself to focus, “I have a condom in my wallet… s’in left back pocket.”

“Quite the Boy Scout, aren’t you?” she grinned, reaching around to grab his wallet and taking the opportunity to grope him as well. 

She quickly retrieved the small foil packet and held it in her teeth while she finished disrobing him. She slowly pulled down his black silk boxers and smirked as his substantial erection immediately sprung free. She took the packet out of her mouth and removed the wrapper, then teasingly licked the small bead of precum from the head, eliciting a strangled gasp from Sebastian. She grinned at his response and expertly unrolled the condom over his length. She got to her feet, taking care to slide her body against his on the way up. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, pinning her against the wall once again. She quickly recovered, however, and eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, then raked her fingernails across his back and shoulders.

He entered her in one long, smooth thrust, gasping at how wonderful she felt around him. “I love you so damn much,” he groaned sincerely, picking up a rhythm.

“You’d better,” she replied breathlessly, digging her nails deeper into his back with every stroke.

At that point Sebastian couldn’t have held back even if he’d wanted to. He pounded relentlessly into her, making the wall of the supply closet shake with every thrust. She was driving him utterly insane and he was loving every second of it. After what seemed like an eternity of almost agonizing pleasure, every muscle in his body tensed up then went slack in one moment of ecstasy. 

“Oh, god, you’re amazing,” he panted as he came down from the high. 

She untangled herself from him with some difficulty and, once her feet were back on solid ground, pulled him close to support him. “You were pretty decent yourself,” she replied.

Once they’d caught their breath, they disposed of the condom and drowsily helped one another dress.

“I don’t know about you,” said Jessica, straightening her dress, “but I don’t really feel like going back to the party.”

“Neither do I,” he replied, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.

She smiled at him and said, “Well then, my place or yours?”

“I’ve waited so long to hear you say that,” said Sebastian, unlocking the door and opening it for her.

“I bet you have,” she replied, deliberately brushing up against him on her way out.

She walked out the door found herself looking down into the smiling, knowing and altogether unwelcome face of Leo Cutler. Standing beside him was the pretty waitress he’d been hitting on earlier.

“Um, we were just leaving,” said Jessica for lack of anything better.

“Hope we didn’t keep you waiting,” added Sebastian, coming up behind her.

“Not at all,” Leo replied graciously. “In fact, I should really thank you for setting the mood for us.”

“You’re, uh…welcome?” said Jessica as she fought back a wave of nausea.

Behind her, Sebastian cringed in disgust at the mental images that had just flooded his brain.

Leo grinned evilly, taking great pleasure in their discomfort. “Well, enjoy the rest of your evening—oh, and happy new year.”

With that, he escorted the now-giggling waitress into the supply closet and shut the door firmly behind them.

“I may never sleep again,” said Sebastian as they heard the lock click into place.

“Same here,” she said with a shudder.

“Well, shall we?” he asked.

She nodded. “Just let me grab my coat, all right?”

They set off towards the ball room, arm in arm. As they approached the doors they heard shouting from within, and realized that the traditional countdown was already nearing its end. They turned to face each other just as the other partygoers shouted “Three!”

“Talk about perfect timing,” said Sebastian with a lopsided smile.

“Two!”

Jessica rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Just shut up and kiss me,” she said.

“One!” 

Sebastian was only too happy to oblige. “Happy new year, Jess,” he said when they broke apart.

“Right back at you.”


End file.
